primal rage of dxd
by death dealer92
Summary: those who defend and those who destroy. but feel the thunder and them roar! blizzard x akeno and hareem issei x rias and hareem, talon x xenovia, slashfang x irina
1. chapter 1 the beginning

in the in mts of Himalaya there was a duel, one who is a native young boy who is more than seventeen and the other challenger who more like his fifty's with a smile. the young fighter kicks the order man block his kicks after that the young fighter punch but the older challenger grabs has hand and twisted his hand, the young fighter beg.

"please don't!" the younger fighter begs. as the older Challenger let of the young challenger and the young boy was relived but the older challenger punch the boy in the face and slamming in the ground, beating him everything inch of life. the young figher tries crawl out but the older challenger cruelly stumps on the young fighter back breaking the bones.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!" as the young figter screaming in pain. the older challenge grabs the young boys hair

"your brother will be devour in my hunger" as older challenge eyes turns hellish yellow points at the dreamer.

"kai!!" the younger fighter screams for his older brother name

" **you** will be nexts" as the older challenger said with demonic smile, as he drop the young boy and his face to to a red demon t rex and roar.

"kaede!" as the the man of 19 wakes up in a cold sweat breathing hard. the young man gets up from his bed checking his mails and he see a funeral mail knowing his brother was dead.

in mysterious temple of Himalayas china

kai was in has native home and he see kids running from joy while other monks look him in disgusted but some monks are happy that kai is here. kai walks and he see grandfathed than he hugs him they only family he has Left since his parents die.

"how is Japan, grandson?" the grandfather asked, kai put a sad smile because of Japan is a good to have a new beginning but sadly he been running from his destiny of the unKnown.

"Japan was great but why you do believe this destiny non sense of my brother die believe in? " kai look at he grandfather with serious wanted to have answers.

"is saving the world is none sense?" the grandfather ask, than kai looking his grandfather like he was crazy.

"come the others are waiting for you" as grandfather leads kai to the council. as the monks hits the gongs, the monks take their seats and the head monks also takes ther sheats.

"kai tachinu has grant the dream and has accepted his destiny!" the monk announce kai name.

"what?!" kai is shock, but the head monks disagree of this boy running away from his destiny.

"don't foolish he ran away from his Destiny long a time ago and he turned his back from the temple" the second Head monk disagree.

"still he not ready of his destiny" the third head monk agreed

"that maybe so, kai step forward!" the first heard monk said. as kai steps forward.

"why are you here" the first head monk ask.

"i want to reclaim as the chosen one," kai answer

"what your reason?" the first head monk ask

"to find the man who murder my brother" kai answer

"the is not the reason, if rush in Battle you will failed" the first head monk said.

"oh forgot, we fighting for the fate of the world" kai mocks at the heads monks. as a man with dark with yellow bangs walks forward.

"that the reason why you runaway from your destiny because of responsibility is too great" azazel walks forward as the other monks bow down.

"lord Azazel" the grandfather bows down. Kai the other don't believe it

"Azazel? the Azazel? grandfather get! he a faker!" as kai grabs his grandfather.

"lord Azazel forgive him, he living in Japanese life to much anime" the grandfather reason but smile at the old the monk.

"if i fake why you take a swing at me" Azazel taunts kai. kai was about to hit Azazel but his grandfather like him back.

"just what though, a little coward for a little boy Azazel taunts him again. this time kai swings at him but easily grabs his arm with hand in toss too the ground. as kai got up

"if you are Azazel than why do let kaede die?" kai demanding an answer

"what did you?" Azazel ask the same question

"that's it going after my brother's killer either without your help" as kai walk away with anger

"he will get himself killed, than earth will in ruins" grandfather look his grandson walk away from the council

"i Know but there is no one else who carries the great beast blizzard, we not can't lose him" as Azazel agreed

the giant heroic yeti, blizzard


	2. chapter 2 rage within

**hey everybody this is death dealer92 and this my first fic because there hardly in any primal rage fanic, but i am gonna back the dead baby. plus dxd is my anime :)** **enjoy the** **show**

when kai walks to the snowing parts of Himalayas but he's been stop by two men. one is 30 years old long dark haired man who stands 6"7 had have big muscles and had scare on his left eye wearing a leather jacket and blue jue jeans, his name was adam, avatar of Armadon.

The the other guy is the age of 20 standing 6'4 tall very musclar with hardened muscles just like kai and had very shoulder length spikey black hair but his personality is cockiness, name yin Xiao the avatar of slashfang.

"is your name kai? the Avatar of blizzard" adam ask, as kai look at him and standing what in the hell does he talking about.

"what do you mean the avatar of blizzard" Kai ask, but adam begin to explain.

"young man you are descended of kaze the avatar of blizzard, the champion of earth. but there greater evil plotting to enslaved mankind, named nercosan! the god of death" adam said with pure seriousness, as for kai he can't believe that the stories are true and now wanted do to do something.

"i will stop nercosan but there's no god beast to stop him" as kai look as his fist, but yin laugh at him arrogantly and begin walk to him face to face wanted to fight him.

"you are a good comedian kai but let me tell you something, we are beast gods" yin smirked arrogantly as kai eyes widened that the beast gods are in front of him in human forms. yin begin to tell the history of beast gods fighting for domination for once call urth and how they been worshipping them as gods and he even mention the evil beast gods, Diablo, sauron and vertigo. but kai got angry about this "Diablo" could be his brother's killer.

"saying the that demon rex is the murderer of my brother?" kai ask in with his fist clenched hard as blood coming out and wanted to find diabo. Adam look at this and aura

"that right use the inner beast inside you, unleash the beast!" Adam shouted, as kai roar in anger and transform into a giant white ape with beating his chest and look the men punch at them but the two Dodge it.

"Adam i am afraid that i will put matters on my hands and even he if transform" as yin his unleash his Aura and transform into a giant orange humanoid smilodon with sharp claws that slash to everything and the beast name is slashfang.

as the white giant ape roar at the Giant smilodon, the two clash each other and hands lock to together for battle of the strength. the beasts lock eyes with rages in hearts until the giamt yeti over power the giant smilodon and headbutt him making smilodon bleed from the head.

 **"adam the boy is proving to be very powerful with raw power. i guess i will have to knock him unconscious"** slashfang grows, Adam nods his head at yes. the two beast resume fighting and exchange blows, the yeti punch slashfang and slashfang slash the yeti face that rapid slash with speed making yeti screaming in on the ground and the giant smilodon see the opportunity to take the final final strike but backfire as they yeti grabs the giant smilodon neck and give him rapid punches than the yeti rewind his arms and give the powerful uppercut sending giant smilodon in the air and fall down unconscious, the yeti beatings his chest and roar in Victory.

as kai turns back to normal and he see adam smile at him.

"you are a quick learner but there more to your form" adam seriously as kai eyes widened

"but that transformation the yeti name blizzard, if i can form i need to control and use it against Diablo" as kai clenched his fist.

"the one name taichi who will help you but he is in kuoh academy" adam looks kai, but wondering how to get there

"i wish there faster way to Japan" kai face palm, until the head fallen angel came.

"well chosen one today is your lucky day because i can teleport you there and nice fight" Azazel gives give a thumbs up which kaiq raise a brow

"okay now take me to kouh academy" kai smile

as Azazel summons a portal and kai walks in the portal and disappear. adam looks at the mountains and thinking about the upcoming battle

"kai not only you seeing beast gods but you will see the devils and yet the kindest of devils the Gremorys" adam smiles

 ** _to be continued_**


	3. chapter 3 welcome to kuoh

**hey guys i am with a another chapter and before i start this story, wanted to a voice cast and character stars.** **kai/blizzard tom choi (liu kang)** **taichi/talon dante basco (zuko)** **yin/slashfang Chris jai alexs (borros)** **adam/armadon Christopher sabat (vegeta, piccolo)** **hector/Diablo Keith David (spawn animated series)** **Anderson/sauron liam o'brian (gaara)** **Michelle/ vertigo Denise gough (yenifer from Witchers)** **chris/Chaos steve blum** **nero/necrosan** **Robert Carlyle (grabriel Belmont)** **that's all the cast the lets be begin** in kuoh

kai was dress in a kouh academy's school uniform and ready to meet taichi in kuoh Town. the academy is much bigger than regular school that he use to go, as he moving forward he hearing hearings girls gossip about him.

"who long hair guy" the girl ask?

"don't know but he is tall and handsome but those are muscles hardened too,i wondering he have a girlfriend" the second girl ask with daze

"i would to his touch black long hair of his" the third girl said with daze

after the hear all girls gossip about and now he heard the boys.

"who is this punk boy" boy ask?

"look at his muscles he could beats a whole tire school" second boy scared

"i wanna knock him silly and his long ass hair of his" third boys cracker his knuckles.

as kai ignore the the gossips move forward to see a boy of 18, he is half Japanese and Pacific islander, standing 5'9 very muscular of a basketball player, his hair is white but hair style is a taper fade with a comb over and kai guesting that's taichi.

"the only wife for girl, nexts" taichi said it lovely to the girl and snaps his fingers as girls lined up but girls and kai began walk towards taichi

"bro i don't date gays dude so... what a minute a guy standing 6'1 very muscular and Brown eyes with long ass black hair. Himalayas right?" taichi ask, than kai annoyed he been called Himalayas.

"yes it's me and the name Kai" kai offered the hand

"well my name is taichi the avatar of talon, a big ass raptor" taichi gave a five and than a hand shake.

"i was told that you can help me control my form" kai said with serious look, as taichi smill and ask about yin.

"first you we gotta go to rias gremory but is it's true that you beat yin in your first transformation, bro?" taichi ask kai noded as yeah

"damn as much I don't like the dude but you gonna have a rival for life" taichi laugh at this.

"i don't have time for this" begin to walk away but taichi stop stopped him

"okay man lets go to rias and do mind rias is a big time devil princess and yes devils, plus she fine too" taich said. now kai shock to hear devils are in the land of the living but taichi reassure that th devils are nice people and her family are very kind. as they begin walk at rias's

mean while

2 pervert boys peaking a small hold see in their panties and one pervert name issei hyoudou. as issei pull away wanted seen, until yama hear them yama hear as matsuda motohama scattered.

"can't believe these two idiots left here." issei on the ground floor and see yama with the rest kendo class

"well well what a surprise" yama ready her kendo

"no wait please don't hurt me" issei begs. as the girls beat the poor pervert

 **scene skip**

when 2 the boys walk in the they a seen pervert got beaten but taichi however laugh at this and kai the other hand shook head for what school does he got in.

"you can say that shit is funny" taichi laughing and kai was tire the foolness he left.

"hey! what you going?!" taichi ask

"i gonna find a spot to meditate if you don't mind" kai replie

"ain't a Himalayan thing? find i will waiting for you if know where i ask" taichi left.

as kai meditate he sees a young boy with a dragon and than he sees a beautiful girl viot eyes and wings, but kai begin to wonder what does the vision mean

 **scene Skip**

as rias playing chess and akeno was on side

"who was the boy, that kid sitting on the middle" rias ask

well, i think he in class 2b if i remember right his name's issei hyoudou. why make you ask about him?"

"oh nothing? just wondering if know who he was that all"

rias answer as finish her chest and said check mate and akeno moan in disappointed.

" i was wondering there another beast god the who decsended of kaze koriyama in this school" rias was getting on undress

"i see taichi was expecting someone and it will be him but don't you think your uncle adam was right about the stories of blizzard saving the world?" akeno ask

"yes my uncle to my stories about othe beast gods and devils Will do anything to posses those beasts but these beast resisted evil piece, if he considering join to us and with the sacred grear we will unstoppable" rias answer as she undress and walk showers with naked body

 **Skip scene**

9:00 pm

when is kai finish his meditation he hear electric shock, as walk he trying hear the sound he see blood and see a young boy name issei and kai ran to the boy to see is he Dead or alive

"hey are okay?!" kai ask the dying boy and issei said has list word "boobies"

"hey don't you die on me! hey heyyy!!!" as kai began to shake the boy as a beautiful but evil woman name raynare smile at the scene, kai turns aroundand se raynare as blue Aura bagan to lite up

"you did that this?! kai ask with rage burst out. raynare shock that a human have more power

"you have powers for a weak human and i have to kill you" as raynare summon lighting and began to throw at kai, kai quickly dash raynare's attack and resume charging raynare as kai began to punch raynare but she throws at lighting Spears at kai's leg and another leg making screaming in pain than she finished him off by throwing a lighting at his heart and die.

"you are handsome and powerful but too bad you have to die," Raynare look over at kai's dead body and kai open his red eyes which it scared her and he grab her foot as raynare begin to shoot her lighting but suddenly a power aura blows Raynare away and kai gets up slowly, aura burst with ice like a blizzard on storm and kai roar making Raynare fear

"what are you! what the hell are you!?" raynare ask in fear as Kai screaming with animalistic roar showing aura of beast name blizzard behind him as raynare away fly in fear, after that was over kai passout.

 **scene Skip**

after the events kai was in bed in his dorm. as kai began to wake and seeing any injury but nothing happene and their something in his bed as he check under his covers he see a beautiful young girl who is naked making kai blushing like crazy and girl smiles seductively.

"hi there handsome" akeno greets with smile as kai began said to say something but he sees akeno breasts with eye widened making akeno giggle and began to shook it off and cover his.

"ma'am do always you sneak in peoples dorm naked!?" kai still cover his eyes

"aw you didn't say your name. my name akeno himejima" akeno said

"kai is my name and why are you? kai still covered eyes

"i was sent here by rias and she wanted to see you" akeno began to dress. as kai opening his and couldn't help to see how beautiful her eyes was and he was about to ask until taichi opens the door

"hey bro i brought some breakfast and... WTF akeno!? the hottest babe that i can't get and she the hardest to make to be girlfriend, kai you are playa, go with ya bad self " taichi said with a smile and kaipush him out and akenos giggles cutely.

"okay i will meet rias at 10:00 am if alright with you" kai said with your smile

"of course i will inform rias" akeno walk to kai and she whisper in kai ear "iam look forward to meeting you again"

kai blushed and akeno Left the dorm.

"this is getting better and better" as kai is ready to meet rias

 **to be continued**


	4. chapter 4: welcome to ORC

**hey everyone here the chapter sorry that i haven't updated the story because iam a lazy oaf.** **ok lets begin**

when kai walk towards the club he have the about the pervert boy.

 ** _" wondering is that pervert boy is alive still I don't know but could be the carries the dragon in him"_** as kai as he walk in class. the black hair boy was getting annoyed as gossip about how handsome and manly he was. the dark hair boy annoyed until he see the pervert alive and his eyes widened in shock after he dies in his arms before that.

 **" _what! is he alive?! but_** **how"** kai eyes still widened when heard girls screaming and he see girls crowded when blond hair boy named kiba entered to class as the girls wild and surrounded him.

"look it kiba"

"oh my god kiba is so handsome"

"but kai is manly and kiba is adorable"

"yeah but kiba Better looking than kai"

the girls all start complimenting him

"pretty boy and macho man" a jealous scoffed. he tries to ignore the girls excited reaction.

"hello guys"

"what what do mean guys?" issei ask

"i guess it was me"

issei turns around and see kai sitting behind him making him sigh.

"I'm here for an errand for miss gremory"

"wait you're the one who was gonna pick us up!?"

"don't kai, kiba, or you will catch his disease and mess with your perfection". on of the fan girls warns warns them

"don't worry i promise not to mess with their perfection". issei sarcastically repliese to them.

 **a few minutes** **later**

issei, kai and kiba arival

issei notice a white koneko eating a candy bar.

"whoa, i didnt know that she was in the club too! she's koneko toujou, the most popular girl in the first year. it's true like they say, she's like a cute doll! man this club gets getting is better and better". issei gets even more excited. issei then notice a shower that in the room was currently running. he notice a familiar silhouette.rias finishes her shower she rubs her her hand to curves body. the perverted teen's nose starts to bleed's as rias finish up.

"you got to be kidding! this place has its own showers!"

"her your towel mrs. rias." akeno passes the towel to akeno.

"thank you akeno" rias says to her servant as she grab is towels from her.

"and rias is using it right now! man i just hit the major" issei thinks to himself as knowing himself he has a chance to view the beautiful naked woman.

"why hello, so your the new member" akeno come in as she finishes bringing a towel to rias heads towards issei.

"uh yeah, it's nice to meet you. i am issei hyoudou" issei greets

"pleasure, i am akeno himejima, vice president of the occult Research club. is a pleasure to meet you both. i hope we will a good to time working together"

"i am kai, i was in a born Himalayas, now i am from from japan" kai introduces himself.

"nice meet to you kai, i am yuuto kiba but just call kiba as well" kiba introduces himself. rias just finishe dressing up to uniform and heads toward her desk.

"well now that everyone here, let get's things started. we now welcome our two new members to the Occult Research club" rias greet the two young men.

"thanks."

"oh yeah, thanks" the two new member offer their thanks to thanks to new friends.

"now let me explain,that the club is just a front. it's just meant to like a hobby" kai and issei look puzzled.

"oh okay, what is it really"

"somthing unknown i bet"

"well i'll tell you. i'm not the only who is a devil". surprise kai and issei.

 ** _"great they're real, first beast gods and now devils what in the hell going on?"_**

"you see, it's a common myth that devil and fallen angels are the same but really that's really the case. they want to continue to serve god but it's far too late form them. you see they have accepted their dark feelings and walks in the underworld, because devil like us,they to misguide humans and that's why they are often said to be like us but they wants to continue to please god and wipe us out so they can gain supremacy" rias continue explain to the new rookies.

"and of course there's the angles that everyone knows who serve god and want to wipe us out.since the angel can't accept fallen angels who have been temped they must wipe them out as much as the devils.because of this, devils are attacked but side"

issei was as a bit confuse as for kai's he starting to understand which beast exist then so devil are in land of the living.

"you seem overwhelmed? does this make you for you two" rias ask.

yeah, this too much for a guy" issei said

"i think i understand, it not like people can turn into giant dinosaur like gods known as, beast gods" kai crosses his arm making the pervert confuse.

"beast gods?" issei ask.

"i will explain later when rias get to the topic" kai answer.

"do you remember still remember yuuma amano? rias asks issei who is shock of hearing her namkai. kai notice and towards issei's direction.

"how do you know that?" issei ask hers.rias the pulls out a photograph of him and yuuma together and throw it at the table in front of them.kai is shock to see girl he fought and almost die that.

"i remember girl that night, she killed you and i fought her to make sure this will never to anyone, i nearly die". kai looks at issei as the pervert look at him with awe look.

"so you do remember her than"

"yeah of course but? how everyone seems have to for forgetten well except for kai here. and all her contact information disapperared".

issei pull out his phone to show his point.

" you see they also can erase erase memori or replace them just like us" rias explain to him. "that what i did to your parents this morning"

 **flash back**

 _at the hyoudou Residence_

 _rias and issei sitting at the kitchen table with his parent at the opposite of them._

 _"well it's good that our son has a friend.but why you're naked?" issei's father asks._

 _"you see it's for to get better grades" rias answers._

 _"wait a minute, they not gonna..." issei questions but soon notice his parents acting daze._

 _"i see; i am glad that to see you're focusing on your studies son"._

 _"yes, issei. just do your best not to focus on those dirty magazines of yours" issei's parents in a daze tone._

 **flash back end**

"oh that's explains it". issei says as he continues to stare at the photo.

"you see once s fallen angel as complete her mission,she erase all memories and records of herself that was around the target". rias explain to him.

"wait what mission"

"yuuma goal was to kill you if you where indeed to her and her. once she found out, she stabbed you with of light".

"that explains why she telling me about the sacref gear and why i had to die or something" issei say as he now look at rias. "but what is a sacred gear"

"A sacred gear is a unique power or ability that is found is a few. only a few historical people have been with a scacred gear". akeno explains for for rias. "you see a sacred gear can be so dangerous and uncontrollable that few feel that can be threat to them"

"but she notices about beast gods?"kai ask

"well, she didn't notice about the beast in you, but there other evil beast gods who siding with the fallen angels". shows the another photo with giant yellow T-Rex as kai was shock at the photo.

"is that a T-rex!" issei ask in shock and yet awe

"yes and its no ordinary tyrannosaurus, its the god of hunger sauron. his hunger only taste of human and devil alike, kai order fight him you need to train".

"since you said that i guess i will get going, taich is waiting for me. have nice day ms gremory" as kai walking out. akeno try to stop kai but rias grab her hand than shook as a no whick kai needs training to stop a devil eating T-rex.

 **outside**

kai was meditate but interrupt by taichi as he smile at him.

"are you ready for your training? because i will not be easy on you". taich says with a cocky smile as kai looking at he serious and crack his fingers.

"i won't be taking easliy let see your raptor form!" kai says as he ready in a fighting stance.

"hold up! let me use the portal spell, so our beast form can fight!". tachi summons a portal as it sent the two in a island

 **somewhere in Pacific**

when the two boys came arrival in the island. kai couldn't help the land was beautiful and untouch as well, suddenly he seen raptors making kai doing a fight stance. but taichi give look the raptors with a commanding book as the raptors walks back.

"sorry about that, my pack is little crazy when they seen new pray, no wonder why i am chief of the clan". tachi pops his neck. "are you ready?

"yes lets begein". kai says as he pop his pneck as well. as taichi begans the transform into a orange raptor with black strips and white feathers in his head and that raptor is talon!

"so this is talon, now its my turn!" kai says when his eyes turn red and transform into the great yeti blizzard! the beasts roar at each other. blizzard thrown the first punch but the giant raptor dodge easily as the dash than slash blizzard's chest making yeti roar in anger. blizzard throws throw another punch this time raptor did a backflip with speed and than kick yeti in the back making him fall to the ground. the rat saw a opportunity to finish, talon jumps towards blizzard but so reward with a uppercut sending backwards, when talon get up he receive a spining punch making talon spit blood. the two beast battling out, blow to blow. until blizzard's eyes glow than he unlock his ice abilities and he use his ice breath frozen talon in a ice prison, blazzard rewinds his fist than know talon out, blizzard beats his chest Victoriou than two boys turn back.

"congrats you unlock blizzard's ice power! know you can kick ass, Himalayas". taichi says as he breath hard and so does kai as he breathing hard.

"thanks and you aint too bad in fighting i bet other beast best having a hard to fighting". kai smiles and taichi smile as well. the boys teleport back to kuoh

 **a few minutes ago in kuoh**

kai and taichi walk out of school talking about sauron how he known for the god of hunger which puts many fears of devil. the two saw issei and taichi grabs issei on a head lock which kai shake kai at the womanizer and the pervert.

"oh yama told me about you. if i ever seen you peaking on a girls locker, you answer to me! got that boy!?" taichi says as issei noded than stepping in to the comical scene

"taichi, let him god now" kai said with sigh.

"okay fine" taichi says as he let go, issei choke and look at kai with thank look.

"jeez thank kai and what the hell master womanizer! i was gonna to teach me about yours word, please let me hang with you guys". issei said with a bow making taichi in shock and kai laugh at the two.

"of course issei you will with us because i need friends and what do you say taichi" kai hits taichi in the shoulders

"fine you will hang with us as long you won't peaking girls looker room" taich says with sigh as issei jumps for joy. three was about go to school but they hear a girl trip and three turn than. the white panties making issei have pervert face.

 **"ugh this boy can't help himself, great! now he seeing pantie like animal".** kai thought as he at issei strangely

"oh dear, i such a klutz, all my luggage is on the floor". the girl proclaims. she has blonde hair, with green eyes. she is wearing a nun outfit but in a modern form.

 **to be continue**


	5. chapter 5 : enter asia

**hey people. i just done with chapter so let get started!**

three boys stare at the innocently nun as she sits on her.

"whoa, i gotta save that one for in my memory!". issei then stop the pervert remembering the panty. "hey do you need some help?" issei asks as he give hand to towards.

"i will help you too" kai said in a most kindly way as he gently put her clothes gently in the case and passe to her.

"allow me get that lil lady" taichi say smoothly as he picks her case and passes to her as well.

"thank you so much!" the nun thanks kai as he goes towards issei towards issei's side.

"ugh! i hope issei doesn't do perverted on this little nun and taichi no less than a playa, man what do i got myself into, first beast gods, devils, angels, dark angels, perverts and now an innocent nun". as kai thinks to himself with sigh.

"nice weather we have right?". issei say to her

"what the hell was that about". issei said himself

"excuse me you three?" nun ask the young men. "could you please help me? I'm little lost here. hehehe." the nun ask in a blush on face followed by a sweet smile" issei begin to guide her and kai, taichi follows them since well kai is little lost himself.

"oh my name is asia Argento" begins to introduce himself.

"i am issei hyoudou". issei introduce himself.

"iam kai, a pleasure to meet you". kai introduce himself. Asia then smile.

" and i am taichi, we welcome you in open arms". taichi introduce with a joke which made asia giggle a little.

"so you are a tourist here" issei asks her

"No i was assigned to this town". Asia replied hers with to her.

"that explains why you're wearing that outfit". issei comment about her. as tachi rise brow and kai understand.

"is it me or she wearing overzealous clothes?" tachi ask when kai heard that then he hit taichi the head.

"taichi you're disrespecting to the our friend you idiot!". kai shouted

"Ow! jeez Himalayas I'm sorry but easy on head the will ya". tachi rudding a red bump in his head as kai sigh.

"I'm glad that able to meet kind people like your yourselves. i guess there someone looking out for me" Asia said to the three.

"yeah" issei replies and smiles until he Sense something when saw a cross. kai raise a brow at this.

 **"devils are weak to crosses"** kai said his mind.

"are you okay" asia ask issei.

"oh i am fine right, kai?" issei ask.

"yeah, but sorry about the moment i willl take my live and mediate, bye" kai began to leave as the nunwhat towards him.

"when do i see you again?" asia ask in hopeful look. kai stop and smile kindly at the nun.

"don't worry i be around, good day miss agento." as kai keeps walking.

 ** _in the woods._**

Kai meditates as he draft in the dream world then kai awakens and see the night sky. the young boy see the mountains of Himalayan but it different.

"the dream world, its beautiful." kai looks in sky in wonders as he hear roar made him turn fast and he see Giant yeti's closing on him but they didn't attack they bow down to him. suddenly a man with black ponytail wear a kimono walk foward to the young boy.

"kai, my descendant i have long to meet you. i am kaze the champion of urth and former Avatar of blizzard." kaze introduce himself but kai the other hand eyes widened with disbelief.

"so are you are him?" kai ask

"yes i am, but will we talk more, let's go to the temple." kaze begin to walk and kai walks behind him.

in the temple, kai and kaze sitting in the table drinking their tea.

"so you planning on your revenge against diabo right?". kaze ask while kai look down on his tea.

"yes for my brother." kai answer.

kaze look at him and he look to the stars.

"kai, i know you want revenge but there something important. its a young girl name who carries the power healing, you must not let her be sacrifice or sauron will stronger."

kaze said as kai looking him and to about ask him.

"before you ask, the girl is in your nose, but therefore **awaken!."** kai shouted

 ** _in the woods_**

kai awakens from his meditation and begin to Wonder, what is the girl who under his nose. but the answer only means one thing is the nun.

 ** _in the orc building_**

kai standing in the wall with his crossed crossed thinking about that nun until akeno is here.

"hey kai!" akeno greet.

"hi" kai greet back.

"i have get to know you yet but do you mind a conversation with me?" akeno ask with a hopefully tone. kai couldn't resist those those and sigh.

"fine, what do need to here?" kai ask with a small smile.

" okay, what your is childhood like." akeno ask in curiosity what is like Himalayas.

"well when i was a kid my mother and die. but i have you too take care of my lil brother, thankful grandfather was the one who raised to be monks." kai said with an smile of thinking of grandfather and akeno smile as well.

" what brother happen to your brother "akeno ask making kai look down sadness.

"m-my brother die because i Left destiny a long time ago. i should've been their to stop him" kai said in regret but akeno hush him by putting her in an Kai mouth.

"kai this isn't you fault, we are your new family and you can alway protect your new family" akeno said with an smile.

"thank you, truly." kai said with smile.

"you're welcome kai and it is true that you beat yin in your first beast" akeno ask in her eyes lustfully making kai blush and he rubs his neck.

"yeah and who told that?" kai ask

"taichi told us" akeno answer with smile

"figures" kai said with sigh.

"oh! i forgot rias told to meet at the abandoned house at night time, don't be let handsome" akeno said with shyly smile as kai blush and nodded.

 ** _in the abandoned house 8:00._**

"so this the house and we are here?" kai asked as narrow his eyes at the house.

"we are to take care of a stray devil devil that was said to reside here". akeno answer to him.

"A stray devil?" issei ask.

"A stray devil stars out as devil servant but in to gain freedom, theyvrebel or kill their masters." kiba explains.

"apparently, this stray has has been tricking people and eating them

"gross" issei exclaims.

"now i wanna teach this thing about justice! we have to stop it". kai say as he cracks his knuckles.

"we will, don't worry." rias tell him as they make their way to the beaten up house. the ORC head deep in into the house.

"issei, kai, are you two familiar with the game of chess" rias ask the two.

"yeah, but i suck playing it" issei says.

"i am familiar with that game why" kai ask.

"as the master, I'm the king. my empress the queen, my cavalier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergyman the bishop and my foot soldiers the pawn. devil with high class or nobility can grant characteristics to their servants." rias begin to explain.

"sounds cool!" issei replied but the kai the other hand sense something.

"seems we are not alone" kai says as he deadly narrow his eyes.

"now what do we have here, i smell something delicious that has come for me" A voice heard is heard the darkness. "i wonder if it taste sweet or bitter." the voice comes from a woman who is showing of bare chest.

"Wow, i see beautiful breasts!" issei yell as he quickly notice one of his favorite thing. the figure reveals to be a beautiful woman with black hair and wears nothing covering her breasts.

"visor you wretch. you betrayed your master only fulfill your desire and lust that has consumed you. you will be punished for the sins you have committed." rias says to the half naked woman who pays no mind to her words. "this is your final warning, go to your mast or meet your death!"

"oh please, you are jealous that you won't get to have beautiful breasts like these!" visor say the group as she gropes her own breasts.

"oh man, that's a stray? she look to sexy to be a stray devil." issei exclaims. kai the other hand hand prepare himself.

"iseei, i hate tell you but don't let looks fool you". kai says.

"it time for another feast!" visor yell as she reveal to be a giant centaur like monster with an extra giant arms. she bears her fangs as she tries to squish them with one of her giants arms. they jumped away with the exception of issei who saved by rias.

"whoa, even though her breasts look good she's scary". issei says as he noticed the damage she had done.

"you have to be more careful. kiba!" rias says as she turn to kiba. kiba gets out his sword and disappears. both issei and kai are surprised of what they have just seen.

"he disappeared!" issei says.

"he is fast" kai answered.

"that's right, kiba is my knight, his attribute is speed and his main weapon is his sword." rias explains to them. kiba quickly dashing, he slice the two giant sets of arms. koneko then walk towards the wounded monster.

"koneko watch out!" issei yells to her as she continues, not even heading to his warning. kai tries to transform to his beast god. rias pause him by her Left hand. the monster then open a second mouth, she swallows koneko whole but as the visor tries chew her, she realized that she is holding her mouth open.

"weakling" koneko says as she twists the teeth around her and breaking it, she then gives a strong upper to the visor. both issei and kai were surprised to see.

"A small girl has a massive strength? what the hell is going on". kai wonders.

"koneko is my rook, her attribute is strength, and that attacked won't put a dent on her." rias explain as she now look at akeno who is walking towards the wounded visor. "akeno." akeno smile as she head towards the rubble.

"oh my, this going to be fun." akeno says she holds what seems to be static electricity.

"akeno finish her off." rias tells her as she then shoots lighting to visor who in pain. "akeno is my Queen, she has attribute of all the pieces. she is simply unbearable." rias says to the two as they stare at the beautiful vice president as she get hotter and hotter. "she hold a dark and magical power." rias tells the two.

"okay now she scary when she do that face" kai says as a swear dropped on head.

"oh my, that wasn't for you, good, it's time for me to play again." akeno says to the damaged visors who scream in agony and gets more flushed as she continues to electrocute her. as two the boys continue to the queen of thunder torture the vile monster.

"okay akeno that's enough" rias orders her queen as akeno stops her electrical attacked.

"oh my and i was enjoying myself. hehehe." akeno smile innocently smile. rias the walks towards the wounded behemoth who moans in pain from she took.

"so any last request" rias ask to her.

"kill...me"

"all right, with this... it's checkmate!" rias answers her as she than extends her arms and a magica crimeson circle appears and then in a flesh of crimson energy then starts to bathe and incinerate visor leaving nothing but. rias look back to her servants and smiles "now it's time to get home." the rest agreed. issei and kai are awestruck of what had just occurred, issei then gets thought back and asked rias a question.

"oh wait, then tell me what chess piece am i?" issei asks

"you are a pawn." rias replies.

"oh man, i should have guessed..." issei thinks sadly to himself.

"this keeps getting better and better." Kai smile to himself.

 **the next following night**

issei and kai were heading towards a suburban neighborhood, they received a summons and rias wanted both to get better experience so she sent Kai with issei. as the two walk issei asks kai a question.

"so it's a crazy night right? issei ask kai

"you got that right, but don't worry i got you covered" Kai replies with a smile.

"thanks dude" issei says

"its seem we are close" kai said as he looks at the summons flyer.

yeah, we're close." issei replies. they arrive at the house that requested them, but as issei knocks on the door. kai notice something and looks issei.

"issei halt!" kai warns him as issei knocks on the door again.

"what it is dude?" issei ask.

"i smell blood." kai says to his friend

"what? blood?" issei question his friend.

"yes, it definitely blood" kai warns him with a serious look. issei look usually see kai a calm and peaceful person, but his seriousness is more scary.

"you're serious? issei ask him who nodded to him.

"there's a sacrifice ritual in this house." kai whisper to issei

"what do we do?" issei asks.

"just get ready, i have bad feeling about this". Kai says to his friend. issei nods and get outs to his sacred gear. issei tries to open the and notice that its unlocked.

"they left the door, the door open that sure isn't safe. kai maybe right on this." issei thinks to himself.

the two go inside the home. kai eyes glows red as he sniffs around. issei wonder at this.

"man, what is he! his eyes turns red." issei say as he looks down and noticed a dark pool of blood. "kai was right." goken the senses something.

"i senses great power and hunger but sinister", kai whispers to issei. the two continue going forward. the two then withness a gruesome sight. they see a body of a person who had been bitten in half. issei almost vomited as he held his hand to his mouth. kai however, looks at the half bitten person with rage as clenched fist hard to blood come out.

"who did this?" kai growls

"well, well, well, guest the the lord is looking kind at me, he has brought two wicked souls here." a voice comes from the shadows. the two look where it originated and for them to see a white haired young man with a priest clothes.

"so you were the one did this?" kai ask coldly towards the crazy priest, who dance around.

"of course but i am not the only, he became when he summoned you two, so that meant he must be punished for his wicked actions" freed anwsers as he pointed his gun at them.

"you're crazy you you should never have done something late that!" issei yells at freed.

"but it's my job to punish and exercise evil." freed say with maddened.

"summon me here is a bad mistake and have dug up your grave." kai said in a cold making freed angry

"what this being preached by two devils? that makes me you me sick to my stomach!" freed exclaim, as he fire at the two issei jumped out of the way as Kai stand let a statue, as the bullet has effort and walk toward freed.

"what" freed is shock that the bullet his no effect. kai grabs his neck in air and choking hard.

"what the hell are you!? -ahhh!" freed say as he has was choked while kai gripping him then his eyes glow red, then freed was shock at this.

"oh lord not you too." freed said in fear, then kai smile at his reaction.

"i am not a devil, i am beast god of good, even there crazy priest around kill the innocents but know that i will root out all evil with my fist and fury." kai says as he nearly kill freed, until a man with dark curly hair and wearing a black dress shirt with black pants standing 6'9 with your eyes, name Samuel watches the event.

"Freed! leaves them to me." Samuel says as he walk towards the scene with a smile. kai throws freed than look at Samuel.

"so your your the Avatar of blizzard? interesting to see a fellow beast god to around with this meat." Samuel say with a evilish smile, kai look at Samuel coldly.

"my name is kai and i take it you're another beast god" kai says as narrow has eyes, as Samuel laughing while clapping his.

"i am Samuel, the Avatar of sauron the god of hunger!" samuel says with a with sadistic smile making kai look in shock that the god of is hear, issei however wondering what going on.

"first crazy priest and now gods what the hell is going on!?" issei thinks to himself as he look to the scene, while freed rubs his sore neck.

"asia!" freed yell for someone. both issei and kai are shock this asia is here as well.

"asia now!" freed order her again who then got her thoughs and runs towards him, as she heals his neck, she is shocked to see and kai at the scene.

"no, why are you two here? asia asks she finishes healing.

"that because i am a devil and kai is a beast god. i am sorry asia." issei sadly replied. kai then look at asia.

"sorry asia, but its true" kai confirm to asia whose eyes begin to tear up then samuel laughs at this.

"enough of this asia, look you maybe new to but know very well, that you and can't have together, and that includes that shitty animal god that choke me." freed now stares at at kai who stares back. "I hope sauron eat your hide and with devil!" freed points at kai and issei while Samuel walk towards that with purple aura.

"don't worry i will have my dinner first and than save the devil for dessert!" Samuel say will show his blood Staind teeth making issei shaking in fear and kai walk back a bit in fear. when Samuel able to begin his appetite asia shield them.

"asia no!" kai whisper.

"asia, what're you doing? get out of the way!" freed orders asia.

"no please, forgive them for what they have done and let go them go." asia ask as she tears begin to run down face.

"you are kidding right? those things are, you know we must punish theme. you sworn to serve us and this what we do." freed explains to her.

" i know these two are very kind. I'm sure the father the wouldn't have approved of this." Asia replie to him as the two stare at her defense for them.

"enough of this!" freed life his sword and cut open the layer of clothing thay asia wore revealing her underments. issei and kai are shocked at his at his action.

"why you! don't you touch her!" issei yells as runs towards to attack the mad priest.

"you sit down!" freed yells as he quickly points his gun and shoots in the leg.

"ahh" issei yells and grabs hold of his leg.

"issei! asia!" kai yells as he tries to go after issei and but Samuel is in the way.

"aw, do you think honestly i would let you do that?" Samuel said with evlish smile as kai growls. freed raises his sword at issei but is stopped by another blade.

"what is with these distraction?" freed yells as he kiba blocking his attack.

"hey guys, sorry to barrage in here."

kiba tells the two as hold off freed

"oh my, what a grumsome sight." akeno says as she appear coming from a summoning circle.

"A prist huh?" koneko says as she fellows akeno from portal. rias appears ast who lat at issei and kai

"ah! more meat! especially the gremory" samuel says as lick his tongue. rias ignore him than she at issei and kai.

I'm sorry you two, i didn't expect that there would a priest." rias exclaimed

"i am fine, but you got to heal isse issei." kai said to rias.

"well, now i guess i shouldn't be angry at since there alots of new people for me to play with, but I'm selfish friends with us." freed exclaims and Samuel chuckle. koneko sniffs around.

"there are fallen angers that arriving." koneko warns the others just as she prepares to attack freed with a sofa.

"all right, akeno prepare a portal." rias orders her queen.

"understood." akeno replies as she gets the portal to open.

"koneko grab issei, seem that wound in his leg is deep." rias says to koneko.

"rias, i sorry that i keep on getting wounded and need to be healed every time. i guess I'm just burden" issei tells his master as grabbed by kenoko. rias goes towards and put her hand on his face. "no i apologize forgiving this task and no you are not burden." rias says to issei with a sympathize look.

kai look at samuel who is smiling with an evil look. "we will meet again in our beast form and you know where to find me." Samuel say as lick his tongue and kai narrow his eyes than walk towards the portal.

"now everyone, into the portal." rias order everyone to head towards the magic circle.

"wait what about asia?" issei ask as he is to the portal. Kai as well recalls asia as he then and look as she now being hit by freed.

"you wench if you hadn't got in the way, one of would've been dead!" freed says as he stomps on asia who is screaming in pain.

"YOU SON OF!!!!" kai roar as he goes to help her but is stopped by rias who places her hand on kai's shoulder.

"No!" rias order him. kai is shock at her a words

"wait, stop we have to take her with us!" issei yells as he tries to go the beaten asia.

"issei..." asia say to herself while she tries to protect herself from freed who brutally stomps.

kai growls at the scene and look at hand than turning to a fist. "never again!" he swear as he growls with tears in his eyes.

"it's all right, issei, kai." asia tells the two as runs down her eyes.

"i promise will meet again." asia tells the two as tears run down her eyes.

"asia!" issei yells and they all disappear and are back at the club. iseei falls down at the and Punch it.

"Asia i swear i Will save and that's a promise." issei say to himself. kai who over hears his promises and place his place hand on issei's shoulder.

"you will not go alone and I'm too asia friend, i going with you." kai tell his friend which he makes issei smile.

"thanks man." issei to his friend.

"if you want a fight sauron, than you got one!" kai says as his eye turn red on the right.

 **to be continued**


End file.
